Kiss and Tears
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/ fantasy/ romance/ oneshoot/ "Yang tidak di sebutkan dalam legenda, dia adalah satu-satunya putra duyung terakhir keturunan Raja Neptunus yang masih ada hingga saat ini. Yang dihormati oleh makhluk air lainnya"


**Kiss and Tears**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : FF ini diambil dari film Pirates of cariban (bener gak judulnya?) disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Juga dari fanart milik Rin yang digambar itu yunho salah minum ramuan dari penyihir Changmin dan akhirnya jadi putra duyung kekekek… kalau kalian pernah melihat film itu, atau membaca fanart punya Rin, pasti bisa memahami ff fantasi ini. PERLU DIINGAT, vea nulis ini dalam keadaan nggak mod nulis tapi kepikiran terus sama ff ini. Dulu pernah sempet vea tulis tapi akhirnya vea hapus. Karena itu sekarang vea bikin oneshotnya saja. Jadi kalau hasilnya kurang maksimal, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Pendeskripsian, alur dan lain-lain terpaksa vea persingkat T_T **

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho menatap buku yang terbuka itu dengan pandangan menerawang. Putri duyung… Apakah makhluk itu ada? Seperti apa rupanya? Benarkah seperti yang dikisahkan dalam buku legenda? Tubuh setengah ikan yang memiliki wajah luar biasa cantik. Suaranya bagai buaian saat bernyanyi di bawah bulan purnama. Dan air matanya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apapun.

Disebutkan bahwa putri duyung adalah makhluk kejam tanpa belas kasih. Mereka memiliki ciuman mematikan yang dapat mengambil jiwa manusia. Dengan wajah cantiknya, mereka dengan mudah dapat menghipnotis manusia-manusia yang ingin memburunya. Lalu memberikan ciuman kematian. Karena itu, dalam sejarah, belum ada yang pernah menangkap hidup-hidup seekor putri duyung.

Pandangan Yunho beralih pada bulan yang hampir sempurna dari jendela kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Bagaimana bisa neneknya, sang Ibunda Ratu meminta hal yang sangat mustahil? Untuk menyembuhkan kakeknya, Ibunda Ratu bersikeras meminta pada Raja untuk mencari air mata putri duyung yang kabarnya berada di lautan Green Sea. Beliau begitu mencintai suaminya hingga ingin penyakit sang suami bisa di sembuhkan.

Akhirnya, sang Raja, appa Yunho, meloloskan keinginan eommanya itu. Ia memerintahkan Jung Yong Hwa, adiknya untuk memimpin ekspedisi pencarian air mata duyung. Jung Yunho yang saat ini sebagai putra mahkota, bersikeras untuk ikut dalam ekspedisi itu meskipun sang Ratu, eommanya menentang keras. Tapi Yunho menyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Jung Yunho memang tidak seperti Jung Changmin, adiknya. Ia memiliki rasa penasaran yang begitu besar dan selalu ingin mencari tau hal-hal baru. Ia suka tantangan. Sementara Jung Changmin, lebih senang belajar tanpa berpergian. Walau dengan berat hati, sang ratu mengijinkannya ikut setelah mendapat bujukan dari Raja bahwa ini akan menjadi pengalaman untuk Jung Yunho sebagai calon raja.

Di saat yang sama, jauh di bawah permukaan air Green Sea, tampak puluhan ikan bertubuh manusia dan berambut panjang bergerak tenang, seirama arus air. Namun ada yang berbeda pada salah satunya. Ia memiliki tubuh sama, setengah ikan. Bertelinga sedikit runcing juga bersisik. Wajahnya sama rupawannya. Yang tidak di sebutkan dalam legenda, dia adalah satu-satunya putra duyung terakhir keturunan Raja Neptunus yang masih ada hingga saat ini. Yang dihormati oleh makhluk air lainnya.

**.**

**Kiss and Tears**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Sea Green terlihat tenang sore itu. Warna air lautnya yang hijau tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Angin berhembus lembut, memainkan rambut halus Yunho. Laki-laki itu menatap tebing-tebing yang mengelilingi Green Sea. Tampak seperti belum terjamah manusia. Tidak ada pantai di sana, hanya pasir yang dipenuhi oleh batu karang beragam ukuran. Dalam ekspedisi itu ada dua team dalam dua kapal. Mereka sudah berada di tepi laut. Salah satu kapal akan digunakan untuk menangkap putri duyung sementara yang satunya tetap berada di tepi.

Sore perlahan berganti malam. Matahari sudah tenggelam, menyembunyikan cahayanya. Kegelapan menyelimuti lautan. Bulan purnama terpahat sempurna di kanvas langit malam. Sunyi… Hanya terdengar suara gemersik angin.

"Sudah saatnya kita memancing mereka," kata Jung Yong Hwa.

"Ajhusi, biarkan aku ikut team dua," pinta Yunho.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut turun tangan Yunho ah… Mungkin saja mereka memang makhluk ganas."

"Aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah…"

Jung Yunho bersama dua puluh orang lainnya naik ke salah satu kapal dan bergerak pelan sedikit ke tengah laut. Setelah sampai mereka mematikan mesin kapal dan menyalakan sebuah lampu, menghadapkannya ke permukaan air laut.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya salah satu awak kapal.

"Kau harus bernyanyi untuk memancingnya keluar!"

Tanpa diminta, Jung Yunho mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan lengannya pada betis pagar kapal sambil menatap permukaan air hitam itu. Bibirnya terus bersenandung, menunggu dan menunggu. Suara merdunya mengisi kesunyian laut malam itu. Tiba-tiba saja mata musangnya mengerjap pelan saat melihat sesuatu bergerak di sekitar kapal.

Para awak kapal yangmelihatnya juga, menyiapkan jaring dan beberapa pistol berisi obat bius. Yunho terus bernyanyi meskipun saat ini tubuhnya menegang dan merasa was-was. Jantungnya berdebar pelan menanti seperti apa sosok yang akan keluar ke permukaan laut itu.

Perlahan, sesuatu muncul ke permukaan. Semua yang melihat, bagai disihir oleh rupa itu. Seekor putri duyung menampakkan dirinya sebatas dada, bergerak seirama dengan gelombang air. Rambutnya hitam panjang dengan telinga mirip sirip ikan dan selaput transparan yang membungkus kulitnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Omo…" desis para awak kapal saat sosok putri duyung lain mulai bermunculan.

Yunho terdiam menatap mereka. Ada sekitar tujuh atau delapan putri duyung yang muncul ke permukaan.

"Ya-yang mulia, bernyanyilah…" pinta seorang awak kapal.

Tenggorokan Yunho terasa kering. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Perlahan, putri duyung itu bergerak, mendekat ke tubuh kapal. Para awak kapal memegang jaring, bersiap-siap melemparnya jika waktunya sudah tepat.

Yunho terus bernyanyi. Sesekali matanya melirik para awak kapal di sebelahnya yang siap menangkap manusia ikan itu. Tepat saat putri duyung itu sudah berada begitu dekat dengan kapal, mereka melempar jaring itu sambil menembakkan obat bius.

Beberapa duyung menghindar dan langsung masuk ke dalam laut. Mereka mendengungkan jeritan yang dapat menyakiti telinga. Beberapa diantaranya, menarik para awak kapal dengan selaput yang keluar dari tangan mereka. Suasana menjadi kacau. Kapal menjadi oleng. Semakin lama, semakin banyak putri duyung yang bermunculan, berusaha merusak kapal dan menarik para awak kapal agar tenggelam.

DUAAK

Bunyi itu terdengar bersama benturan keras pada tubuh kapal, membuat Yunho yang berada di atas kapal hilang keseimbangan hingga akhirnya terjatuh ke dalam laut. Ia sempat merasa kosong beberapa saat hingga merasakan tenggorokannya tercekik. Saat membuka mata, ia melihat seekor duyung tengah mencekik lehernya, menyeret Yunho ke dasar laut.

Bough…

Yunho menendang duyung itu hingga terlepas. Laki-laki itu berusaha muncul kepermukaan laut saat sosok duyung yang lainnya menarik kakinya. Lagi-lagi Yunho menendang sosok itu dan berusaha mencapai permukaan air. Setelah berhasil, ia berenang secepat mungkin menuju pantai tanpa sadar ada yang mengikutinya.

Ia hampir mencapai tepi pantai yang dipenuhi karang saat seekor duyung lagi-lagi menariknya. Yunho memberontak, ia mendorong duyung itu dengan kuat hingga makhluk itu membentur batu karang. Tapi makhluk itu tidak menyerah. Ia menarik kaki Yunho, membuat Yunho terjatuh. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya, menarik sosok itu, membawanya ke tepi pantai hingga bergulung-gulung di antara batu karang. Yunho berhasil menahan tangan duyung itu, tubuhnya duduk di atas makhluk itu hingga dia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Deg…

Untuk sesaat, yunho seperti tersihir melihat rupa sosok itu. ia tersentak saat sebuah jaring tiba-tiba membungkus sosok itu. Yunho mengangkat wajah dan melihat beberapa awak kapal membantunya menangkap makhluk itu.

"Kerja bagus, Yunho ah…" puji Jung Yong Hwa sambil menepuk bahu Yunho.

Yunho termangu di tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa diam melihat beberapa awak kapal membawa duyung yang meronta itu.

"Sebentar lagi pagi tiba. Kita harus menunggu matahari keluar untuk pergi dari sini. Mereka benar-benar berbahaya. Kapal kedua kita tenggelam, hanya beberapa orang saja yang selamat. Kau beruntung masih hidup."

Yunho hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka melakukan hal yang benar?

**.**

**Kiss and Tears**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Butuh waktu dua hari untuk perjalanan kembali ke Korea. Mereka harus melewati rute yang memutar. Yunho menatap tabung kaca besar di hadapannya. Di dalamnya berisi seekor duyung yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

"Ajhusi, kenapa kita harus membawanya? Apa kita tidak bisa mengambil air matanya saja?" tanya Yunho pada pria di sampingnya.

"Air mata mereka tidak bisa disimpan lebih dari satu jam, Yunho ah. Sudah malam, istirahatlah.," jawab laki-laki itu lalu menepuk bahu Yunho pelan sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yunho berdiri mendekat pada tabung kaca itu. Mata musangnya menatap sosok rupawan yang ada di dalam tabung air. Ia mengagumi wajah rupawan duyung itu. Dia tidak tampak cantik seperti duyung yang sebelumnya ia lihat, tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan sebaliknya, tampan. Yunho menggambarkan rupa makhluk tersebut sebagai keindahan tanpa tau bahwa duyung yang mereka tangkap adalah satu-satunya putra duyung yang ada.

"Hai, aku Jung Yunho… Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" sapa Yunho.

Sebenarnya sedikit bodoh berbicara sendiri dengan makhluk bernama duyung. Tapi Yunho merasa makhluk itu memahaminya.

"Kau sedikit berbeda dari Mermaid yang kulihat… Kau memiliki bahu yang lebar. Mungkinkah… Kau adalah Merman? Maaf kami harus membawamu… Uri haraboji sedang sakit keras, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kuharap kau mau memberikan sedikit air matamu untuk kami…"

Makhluk itu hanya diam. Menatap yunho dengan mata hitamnya.

"Apa kau punya nama?" tanya Yunho lagi, "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hero? Karena hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan Uri haraboji… Aku berjanji, setelah itu aku akan mengembalikanmu ke Green Sea."

Sunyi… Telapak tangan Yunho menyentuh permukaan kaca itu. bibir hatinya tersenyum lembut, "Kau sangat mengagumkan, Hero… Selamat malam…" ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi, keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**Kiss and Tears**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Setelah beberapa hari berada di lautan, akhirnya kapal itu sampai di Korea. Mereka membawa makhluk itu dengan diam-diam tanpa seorang wartawan-pun yang tau. Perjalanan itu berjalan dengan lancar. Hero, sang duyung di tempatkan di ruang rahasia di dalam istana. Hanya orang istana saja yang tau bahwa ternyata makhluk yang bernama duyung itu ada. Ruangan itu dijaga ketat. Hanya beberapa orang yang boleh masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kita harus memaksanya mengeluarkan air mata. Buka atapnya, jemur dia!" perintah Jung Yong Hwa.

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya, "Dia bisa mati, ajhusi. Apa kita tidak bisa memintanya baik-baik?"

Jung Yong Hwa tertawa, "Yunho ah… Apa kau pikir dia akan member kita secara suka rela? Apa kau belum tau kalau duyung adalah makhluk yang kejam tanpa belas kasih? Mereka adalah makhluk tangguh yang tidak mungkin mengeluarkan air mata secara sukarela."

"Tapi apa dengan cara menyiksanya? Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Kalau mendapatkannya memang harus menyayat sedikit demi sedikit bagian tubuhnya, aku akan melakukannya!"

"Mwo?"

Yunho terbelak menatap Jung Yong Hwa yang sudah mengambil pisau lalu menyerahkannya pada salah satu anak buahnya. Tatapannya beralih pada hero yang kedua tangannya di ikat pada kedua tiang di kanan kiri lubang air.

"Sayat lengannya!"

Yunho tersentak mendengar perintah pamannya. Pelayan itu mulai menggoreskan ujung pisau pada lengan Hero. Nafas Yunho berderu, tiba-tiba saja ia berlari menggenggam pisau itu, membuat telapak tangannya berdarah lalu melempar pisau itu.

"Yunho ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hyung, tanganmu berdarah!" pekik Changmin yang ikut melihat.

"Cepat bawa yang mulia dan obati tangannya!" seru Jung Yong Hwa.

Yunho meringis saat merasakan telapak tangannya yang sobek. Changmin berusaha membalutnya dengan sapu tangan. Semua pelayan menjadi panik, mereka menyeret Yunho keluar dari ruangan, memaksanya untuk menerima pengobatan pada luka di telapak tangannya.

**.**

**.**

"Mohon Yang Mulia berhati-hati, jangan sampai terkena air agar lukanya cepat kering."

"Ye," jawab Yunho singkat.

Namja itu menatap gelisah pada lukanya yang tengah dibalut perban. Yunho ingin dokter dihadapannya itu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya hingga ia bisa kembali ke tempat Hero. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, namja itu mengkhawatirkan mahluk itu. Apa yang sedang dilakukan ajhusinya? Pikiran Yunho gelisah dan tidak tenang. Ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan Changmin karena namja itu ada pelajaran memanah yang harus diikuti.

"Nah sudah selesai, saya akan kembali lagi besok untuk memeriksanya," kata dokter itu. "Saya permisi dulu, Yang Mulia…"

Yunho mengangguk pelan. Ia menunggu hingga dokter itu keluar dari kamarnya kemudian ia bergegas pergi ke ruangan Hero lagi. Dua orang pelayan yang berjaga di luar membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Yunho lewat. Namja itu langsung membuka pintu dan terbelak saat malihat seorang pelayan sudah mengangkat pisau akan menusuk kaki duyung itu.

Tanpa berfikir Yunho berlari, melindungi Hero hingga pisau itu akhirnya menusuk perutnya. Semua mata terbelak.

"YANG MULIA!"

"Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jung Yong Hwa.

Yunho terengah pelan. Ia menatap mata hitam Hero sebelum semua kesadarannya hilang. Namja itu sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak ingin Hero tersakiti. Ia ingin melindungi makhluk itu. Karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tidak ingin melihat air mata keluar dari mata kelam itu. Mungkin… Ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Hero.

**.**

**Kiss and Tears**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Yang Mulia, anda sudah sadar?"

Yunho mendengar suara itu samar. Ia merasa sedikit sulit untuk bernafas. Seseorang membantunya bangun lalu memberinya teh hangat.

"Yang Mulia Ratu baru saja kembali, mohon tunggu sebentar, kami akan memanggil dokter…"

Yunho ingin mengatakan mereka tidak perlu melakukan itu, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Sosok Hero kembali melintas pada ingatannya. Ia berusaha bangun dengan tertatih.

"Jung Yunho! Jangan bergerak dulu!" Jung Yong Hwa yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho, menahan namja itu dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring, "Lukamu masih belum kering. Sebentar lagi dokter datang."

Yunho menurut, namja itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu melindunginya."

"Ajhusi… Biarkan aku yang mencoba mendapatkan air mata itu. Aku akan mendapatkannya tanpa menyakitinya. Biarkan aku mencobanya…"

Jung Yong Hwa menghela nafas sejenak, "Baiklah…"

**.**

**Kiss and Tears**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Yunho membuka pintu itu pelan, ia berjalan tertatih menuju tempat Hero. Makhluk itu tengah memejamkan matanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Yunho menatap cemas lalu melepaskan ikatan tangan Hero dengan cepat. Makhluk itu membuka matanya saat merasakan tangannya bebas.

"Yunho, kau selamat…"

Jung Yunho tertegun mendengar suara merdu itu. Suara lembut yang menggema bagai denting angin.

"Kau bisa bicara?" tanya Yunho.

Hero mengangguk pelan, "Kau kembali, kenapa?"

Yunho menatap Hero lekat, "Apa kau terluka?"

Hero menatapnya dalam, tangannya yang berlapis selaput tipis terulur menyentuh perut sisi kiri Yunho yang terkena tikaman pisau.

"Kau menyelamatkanku…" bisik Hero. Air matanya mulai menggenang lalu jatuh, mengalir di pipinya.

Greep…

Hero menggeram saat tiba-tiba dua orang mencekalnya, menahan lengannya. Sebelum air mata itu jatuh dari pipinya, seseorang menempelkan sebuah botol kecil pada pipinya hingga air mata itu masuk ke dalam botol itu.

"Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya, Yunho ah…" Jung Yong Hwa tersenyum menatap tetes air mata dalam botol itu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, sekarang biarkan dia kembali ke Green Sea."

Jung Yong Hwa menatap Yunho sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau menjadi bodoh sekali, Yunho ah? Ini kesempatan kita satu-satunya untuk memperlihatkan sosok duyung yang asli kepada masyarakat!" balasnya.

"Mwo? Kau ingin menaruhnya di museum untuk dilihat orang-orang?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

"Ikat kembali tangannya dan bawa Yang Mulia kembali ke kamarnya. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk termasuk Yang Mulia!" perintah Jung Yong Hwa, "Berikan air mata ini pada ibunda ratu!"

Beberapa pelayan yang ada di sana membungkuk lalu melakukan perintah pria itu. Dua orang pelayan mencekal lengan Yunho, menyeretnya keluar.

"Ajhusi, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Kau harus mengembalikannya ke Green Sea!" teriak Yunho. Ia bisa melihat Hero yang menatapnya dengan sorot kecewa. Duyung itu membiarkan tangannya diikat oleh pelayan. "Ajhusi, andwae!"

**.**

**Kiss and Tears**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Changmin ah… Kau harus membantuku…"

"Tapi hyung, apa kau yakin?"

"Aku harus mengembalikannya… Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengembalikannya."

Namja bertubuh jangkung itu menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah… Ini ambilah, akan kusuruh Han Ajhusi menyiapkan mobilmu di luar."

Yunho menerima sebuah botol kecil berisi obat bius yang diulurkan Changmin sambil menggumamkan terima kasih. Namja itu bergegas pergi ke tempat Hero. Ia mengendap-endap pelan dibalik dinding agar tidak ketahuan penjaga. Setelah merasa aman, Yunho berjalan ke ruangan duyung itu berada.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, anda dilarang masuk," kata salah satu penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu.

Yunho terdiam. Ia merogoh kedua kantong jasnya lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan langsung membekap dua penjaga itu itu secara bersamaan. Mereka sempat meronta sebentar sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri. Cepat-cepat Yunho membuka pintu lalu menyeret dua penjaga itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Hati Yunho terasa teriris saat melihat Hero memejamkan matanya dengan tangan terikat kembali. Ia menghampiri Hero dengan langkah panjang lalu membuka ikatan tali di kedua tangan Hero. Duyung itu tersentak saat menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Hero dengan nada dingin.

"Berapa lama kau bertahan di darat?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kita harus cepat pergi. Aku akan membawamu ke laut," Yunho melepas jasnya lalu memakaikannya pada Hero. "Lingkarkan lenganmu pada bahuku."

Hero menuruti perintah Yunho. Namja itu mengangkat tubuh Hero keluar dari air. Mata musangnya mengerjap pelan saat melihat ekor hero perlahan berubah menjadi sepasang kaki yang dilapisi selaput tipis. Ia bisa merasakan Hero gugup dalam gendongannya. Tapi Yunho tidak punya banyak waktu. Namja itu cepat-cepat membawa Hero keluar.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Yunho setengah berlari.

"Aku tidak tau caranya…"

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Yunho membawa Hero keluar istana dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan penjaga. Dengan bantuan Changmin, mereka bisa keluar dengan selamat.

"Aku pergi Changmin ah…" kata Yunho sambil memasukkan Hero ke dalam mobil.

"Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yunho terkesiap mendengar teriakan itu. Ia mengenali suara milik ajhusinya.

"Hyung, palliwa!" bisik Changmin panik.

Yunho cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menyalakan mesinnya dan meninggalkan istana. Ia tau kalau dibelakangnya ada yang mengikuti. Jung Yong Hwa pasti memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menangkap mereka. Namja itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia berharap malam itu tidak ada macet hingga mereka bisa mencapai laut secepat mungkin.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di dermaga. Ia melirik Hero dan mengumpat pelan. Duyung itu sudah kehabisan nafas. Cepat-cepat Yunho keluar dari mobil lalu mengeluarkan Hero dari dalam mobil. Beberapa mobil suruhan Jung Yong Hwa baru saja tiba. Yunho mengangkat tubuh Hero lalu berlari menuju tepi laut. Namja itu merasakan perih pada perutnya. Darah merembes dari lukanya yang masih basah.

Dada Yunho terasa sakit. rasanya seperti dicengkeram. Tapi ia harus terus berlari. Tidak perduli lukanya yang mengeluarkan darah banyak. Tidak perduli nafasnya yang hampir habis. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah makhluk yang ada dalam gendongannya. Juga orang-orang yang mengejar di belakangnya.

Akhirnya namja itu sampai di tepi laut. Ia menurunkan Hero pelan-pelan ke dalam air hingga masuk sepenuhnya. Perlahan kaki Hero berubah menjadi ekor ikan dan matanya kembali terbuka.

"Pergilah…" bisik Yunho. Namja itu sudah tidak bisa bangun lagi. Tangannya menekan perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau terluka…" Hero menatap sedih Yunho dengan mata hitamnya yang jernih.

"Cepat pergi," pinta Yunho saat orang-orang itu semakin dekat.

"Giliranku untuk menyelamatkanmu, Yunho…" Hero meraih kedua sisi wajah Yunho, menatapnya dalam sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir tebal Yunho. Tanpa melepasnya, tangan Hero menarik wajah Yunho hingga tubuh Yunho masuk ke dalam laut. Mengikutinya.

Perlahan… Kaki Yunho berubah menjadi ekor ikan. Mata musang itu terbuka, ia menatap Hero dengan pandangan kosong. Hero tersenyum menatap Yunho seolah menyampaikan pikirannya. Jemari Yunho meraih Hero lalu melumat bibirnya lagi sebelum kedua duyung itu berenang kembali menuju tempat mereka, Green Sea…

Yang tidak tertulis dalam legenda, bahwa ciuman pertama putra duyung dapat mengubah manusia menjadi makhluk sepertinya.

**.**

**Kiss and Tears**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Semua media masa menampilkan berita yang sama. Putra mahkota meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Seluruh warga korea sedang berduka. Namun, satu hal yang tidak diketahui masyarakat dan hanya keluarga istana yang tau. Yunho sebenarnya menghilang bersama duyung itu, tenggelam di dalam laut. Pencarian jasad Yunho sudah dilakukan namun nihil hasilnya. Mereka beranggapan kalau Yunho sudah meninggal dibunuh oleh duyung yang pernah mereka tangkap.

Mantan Raja Korea, kakek Yunho kembali sehat sementara sang Permaisuri jatuh sakit karena kehilangan putra. Kemudian status putra mahkota diberikan kepada Jung Changmin. Setelah berbulan-bulan, akhirnya semuanya kembali normal meskipun rasa duka itu masih terasa di dalam istana.

Yang tidak mereka ketahui, jauh di bagian timur Negara Korea, di Green Sea lebih tepatnya, dua ekor putra duyung saling bergerak seirama dengan arus laut. Saat bulan purnama tiba, mereka muncul ke permukaan. Bernyanyi dan berciuman di bawah cahaya bulan. Sebuah fenomena yang tidak belum pernah tertulis dalam legenda…

**.**

**Kiss and Tears**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**FIN**

**Yeeii... akhirnya galang gege muncul juga kekekke... saya kangen commentnya. thank you so muuuuch... untuk readers, jangan bunuh saya karena ff gagal ini. Vea sadar ini benar-benar nggak maksimal. Untuk yang ingin melihat bagaimana rupa sosok jaejoong, bisa mengunjungi blog bearelephant vea. Search aja di google nama itu, nanti keluar sendiri. Atau ke alamat www boobearyj com, spasi diganti titik ya. Last, arigato gozaimasu, sayonara**


End file.
